Cookies and Milk New Year
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: How does the F4 spend New year together.... definitely sweeter than cookies and milk


_year-end one shot...:).... Happy new year guys!_

**_Cookies and Milk New Year_**

Yi Jeong went inside the F4 lounge of Jun Pyo's house as usual for their annual year-end celebration. He was carrying his favorite book in one hand and a packet of cookies in the other. He's already up to the fun of the fireworks and all but the book interests him so much thathe wants to finish it before he joins the others.

Jun Pyo had instructed them to be in his house 2 hours before new year and of course, Jan Di and Ga Eul are invited. Woo Bin also invited three of his best entertainers. Yi Jeong bought cookies before going there because sweets remind him of Ga Eul and it's Ga Eul who makes him want to read more of his book _Angel_. Cookies want to make him more alert and sweet.

"Yi Jeong-ah!" Woo Bin greeted him on the way to the lounge. "Happy New Year."

"Yeah... Good." Yi Jeong replied dully.

"I see, you don't have gifts in you hands."

"Um... No. They'll be arriving later," he said in hurry and shoved Woo Bin out of his way to the counter. But before he could go out of sight, he said, "Seen Ga Eul-yang?"

"Nope. Not yet, bro," Woo BIn said with a smirk.

"Just tell me when you do, OK?"

Woo Bin shrugged and laughed a bit.

Yi Jeong settled himself at nice comfy couch next to another. There was a little table separating them and a table on each side. He put on his glasses and put his feet up. He gazed at the book which he almost finished and t he clock. It was already 10: 23 pm. He placed the cookies on a table and began reading.

"Yi Jeong-ah," said Woo Bin. "She's here."

"Yeah, sure," Yi Jeong replied, not realizing who Woo Bin is talking about.

*****

Minutes flew by and Yi Jeong was very absorbed on his book. Then, he began to crave some milk.

"I'm beginning to sound like Santa Claus," he laughed on the way to the counter. He got the milk from the fridge and pour it to his cup. He took a sip on it first before returning to his seat.

"Yi Jeong-ah. The fun is almost starting!" Jun Pyo yelled from the balcony.

"Really?" He glanced at his watch. It's only 30 minutes before 12. "I'll just finish this, Jun Pyo and be right there." he yelled back.

Then he realized he has not saw a bit of his Ga Eul-yang from the beginning of the year-end party. He shrugged that thought off.

He returned to his seat and placed the milk beside his cookies.

"Only two pages left," he said and began reading again.

_Reading... reading...._

Yi Jeong felt that someone sat on the couch beside him and by the looks of the long hair, it's a girl.

_One of Woo Bin's girls,_ he thought_._ He did not dare look at her because maybe she would fall for him although his heart belongs to his Ga Eul-yang only.

He started to read again but gazes time to time at the cookies and milk on the table.

_Read… read… glance…_

Then, he took one cookie and took a bite. To his surprise, the girl also took one and ate it.

_What the--, _Yi Jeong thought_. Although she's a girl, how come she gets to eat my cookies without getting permission? Calm down, Yi Jeong, maybe she just made a mistake._

So Yi Jeong continued to read is book not paying attention to the girl beside him. He took another cookie at the table, but then, again, the girl also took one.

_ That's weird, he thought. Just ignore it._

He tried to read his book again. The girl stood up suddenly. After some time, she got back with a straw on her hands and placed it on the glass of milk.

_That's more like it, _Yi Jeong thought and took a sip from the straw_._ On contrary to his happiness, the girl also took a sip from glass.

_The nerve! _He thought again.

He tried to concentrate on his reading but every time he gets one cookie, the girl also gets one; every time he drinks milk from the straw, the girl also drinks from the glass. Yi Jeong is almost losing his patience but being a gentleman as he is, he did not ask anything.

After time, he noticed that only one cookie was left.

_I wonder how you deal with that, girlie,_ he said in his mind.

He was so surprised to see that the girl took the cookie, cut it in half, ate one half of it and left the other half on the table. She also took a sip from the glass, and left Yi Jeong some.

Trying to be as nice as he was a while ago, Yi Jeong ate the halved cookie, drank the milk, got up and went away.

He went to the counter to wait for the girl to finish whatever she is doing, and ask her about his milk and cookies. He went to the fridge again to look for something to drink. When he turned to look at the couch, the girl wasn't there.

"So much for being nice enough to ask," he said to himself. Then he sat at his couch again to think. He thought, and thought and thought and thought until nothing came to his mind. He twisted and turned in his seat until his eyes landed on the table on his right, and on the table was a packet of cookies and a glass of milk. Then at last, a thought came to his mind. He left the cookies on his the other table so he has been eating the wrong sweets! And he has been angry with the girl but she was still nice enough to share him the snacks she had without complaining.

_That's so nice of her,_ he thought.

He has to thank her. But then he remembered Ga Eul. He hasn't seen her since he got to the Gu mansion. He started to get worried and went to the balcony to ask.

"Yi Jeong! You're here! What have you been doing?" Woo Bin asked.

"Reading," he replied.

"Have you seen Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked. "She went inside a while ago."

"She's here?" _Thank God._

"Yes. She was holding a packet of cookies and wanted to have it with milk," Ji Hoo said.

"Sounds more Christmas than New Year to me," Jun Pyo said.

_She's the girl I've been eating cookies with_, he smiled. "Um... I got to get inside and look for her."

The gang agreed so he went inside. He sat on the couch Ga Eul sat on. There lay a notebook and a pen. He held it and felt the texture. It was like a scrap book without the scrap.

He opened it and on the front page it says _This Diary belong to Chu Ga Eul and if you're not her please ask permission to read._ Yi Jeong laughed. It's her diary. It won't hurt to read the latest output, right?

Yi Jeong turned to the freshest page. He read.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I brought you now to the Gu mansion. Pretty big right?Oh, it's so nice of them to let us spend New Year here. Jan Di's right there outside and I'm in here inside writing to you._

_Oh, eould you look at that, Yi Jeong-sunbae's here! He is reading something, I think. Doesn't he look the way I described him to you?_

Yi Jeong chuckled. What kind of description could Ga Eul give.

_Well, he's been eating a bunch of my cookies now and drinking my milk, too. I think he's not in the right mind to think it's not his._

Ooooopsie. Wrong move Yi Jeong.

_The fireworks are almost beginning. I'm so excited! They're my favorite part of the New Year! Oh look only one cookie left. Wait a second._

_I just cut in half so that he won't think I'm too selfish. Oh, I think he's finish reading. I need to go o the bathroom, Diary. I'll just write back when it's all over. Thanks! Happy New Year._

_Love,_

_ Ga Eul _

Yi Jeong chuckled to himself. This is much better than reading his angel book. But he wanted to know what kind of description Ga Eul gave him.

So he scanned more. He found more entries like_ Why do we have to pretend.... I mean.... yeah... but.... no it's not that I wanted it to be real_ and _I had so much fun today with Yi Jeong-sunbae althoug he's still the worst actor there is_ and much more. Then he found it. It was the entry the first day they met.

He looked for the description.

_That idiot! As if Jan Di would climb a tree that she doesn't want to. Although he's tall and handsome but oh no! the opposite of his characteristics. Can you believe it?! So I was working at the porridge shop, when this man in black suit came in. Ok, maybe I was lost of words and you got to admit he's really cute with that smile..... He kinda dragged me into his studio (he's an artist) and made me drank tea. Thank God it wasn't poisoned! hahaha. He began talking about that crazy Jun Pyo and Jan Di-ah and of course I need to protect my best friend. But still, he's really cute.... no offense diary but he's cuter than Kim Bum.... hahaha! He's Yi Jeong. He has a very charming smile,he's tall and has almond-shaped eyes, and Ok I admit! He's everything I thought my soulmate would be... No TALKING! SO Good Night!_

Yi Jeong burst out laughing at that. He can't believe that was Ga Eul's first impression of him. The next thing he knew was Ga Eul was running toward him and grabbed the diary back.

"You weren't supposed to read it, sunbae! You're so... Aggggh!" she was very irritated but still in the shade of red.

"Come on, Ga Eul-yang. You could have told me from the very beginning that you have a crush on me!" he laughed. "_He's tall and handsome and everything I thought my soulmate would be._"

She began to cry. "You knw I was hapy I didn't. Remember that night when I told you I like you? What did you do?"

Yi Jeong gulped. "I'm sorry, Ok? I already promised you that I will never do it again, right?"

Ga Eul tried to put n a smile. "Right. But you still read my diary."

They both laughed.

"10! 9! 8!" they heard everyone yell.

"Come on, they're counting down." Yi Jeong grabbed her hand and dragged her to the balcony like the way he did he first time the met. They're already in a relationship,yes, but Ga Eul had line drawn for Yi Jeong not to cross.

"3...2... 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Happy new year Yi Jeong-sunbae," Ga Eul kissed him on the cheek. He was about to kiss her on the lips when she said, "We already talked about this, right?"

"Right. Happy New Year," he pecked on his cheek.

"Fireworks!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Fireworks begun to rise up. the first was a big splash of the color blue.

"Woo Bin?" Woo Bin read as the fireworks erupted. "It has messages? _Thanks for being my best bud!_ Yah! Yi Jeong-ah..."

Yi Jeong smiled. The reast read their message from him until a pink streak of fireworks came in.

"_To my beloved Ga Eul-yang,_" Ga Eul read. "_Thanks for teaching me everything. Without you, I'm nothing. Thanks for teaching me what love really means...._ Sunbae,"

She was cut off. "Wait there's more," Yi Jeong said.

"_There's just one question left inside me._" Fireworks stopped. "What is it?" Ga Eul asked him. To her surprise he dropped on one knee and brought out a velvet box.

"Will you be my eternal flower?" he asked.

"Sunbae..." she whispered.

All of them were silent for Ga Eul's answer.

"Sunbae... o.... o, Of course I will!" he hugged him hard.

There were screams and teases at the background.

He placed the ring on her finger and hugged her back. He stood up. "I hope that's the full payment for the cookies and milk."

"Nah, I was thinking of something else," Ga Eul said. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her until their lips met.

"That was sweet. Thanks."

"Sweeter thanks milk and cookies?"

"Definitely."

*********

(a/n: This was supposed to be uploaded before New Year but we had so much preparations! hahaha.... so how was it? please review! Happy New year guys!)


End file.
